This present invention relates to the production of integrated circuits and the testing of electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection on the integrated circuits. During the production of integrated circuit wafers, flaws may arise which then cause the ESD protection and connected metallization on the wafer to not function properly during the use of the integrated circuit.